Could This Be Drunken Love?
by ChocoKoko
Summary: In which Kaito gets drunk instead of Meiko, for once. Unfortunaely, he's a rather different person when drunk. If only he could hold in his beer, he wouldn't be laying on a bed covered in bandages...KaiMei one-shot request.


In which Kaito gets drunk instead of Meiko, for once. Unfortunaely, he's a rather different person when drunk. If only he could hold in his beer, he wouldn't be laying on a bed covered in bandages...KaiMei one-shot request.

Disclaimer: I shall...I don't own Vocaloid.

I SUCK AT FLUFF! But I tried. In fact, this may be more humorous than romantic. Pfft. Requested by: Sayumi-tan.

I don't like KaiMei much. But I admit this is an...interesting pairing.

* * *

><p>"I'M SORRY MEIKO!"<p>

Miku looked up from her 'Leeks Monthly' magazine and shook her head. Just another day in the Vocaloid mansion. Her teal eyes returned to reading just as the wall next to her crumbled to pieces, revealing a rather beaten up Kaito.

"It's just her way of saying she loves you," Miku reminded the ice-cream lover without looking up from her magazine. Kaito groaned in protest at that.

"I'm totally feeling the love," he muttered.

"BaKaito-aniki! Where's Meiko-onee-sama?" Rin demanded, jumping onto Kaito's back.

"What'd you do this time?" Len snickered at his older friend's demise.

Kaito refused to speak.

**LATER**

Holding an ice pack to his head, Kaito, for once, craved something other than ice cream. Wait, what? How the freak is that possible?

"I want ice cream!" Kaito protested.

IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

"I AGREE!"

Well, it how this fits in the story. There was no other way to make what happens next make more sense than I could ever make it.

"Oh...I still want ice cream."

NO YOU DON'T!

Er, anyway, Kaito flailed his hand around for a glass of water, pleasantly pleased when he conviently found a glass just on the table. He downed it in second, the liquid weirdly burning his throat slightly.

His vision blurred and he felt dizzy. When he saw Meiko walk in, the only thing he saw was black.

* * *

><p>Kaito woke up in casts all around his body. Wearily, he lifted his body and screamed out the pain he was in. It resulted in the embracing couple in the corner to break apart and scream with him.<p>

"K-Kaito, you're awake?" Len stuttered nervously.

"Urgh...what happened?" Kaito asked, blinking in confusion at Rin and Len's red faces.

"Y-you don't remember Kaito-nii?" Rin cocked her head to the side. Kaito groaned and tried to hold his head.

"I know...I have a really bad headache..." he replied.

Len had a really evil look on his face and pulled out a video camera.

"Let this tell you what happened yesterday..."

* * *

><p>"Mei-chan~" Kaito sang, doing a leaping glomp aimed for the brown haired woman. She yelped in surprise and dodged, resulting in Kaito crashing into Miku.<p>

"Mei-chan, that's mean!" Kaito pouted, preparing to do another glomp.

"Do you have a death wish twice in the same hour?" Meiko growled, fists clenched and ready to punch. Rin helped Miku get up and move away from Kaito's sure demise.

"Mei-chan."

His voice turned hard and serious as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Meiko froze in surprise at the sudden change in attitude as he pinned her to the table.

When Len wolf-whistled, it snapped Meiko out of her stupor and kick Kaito off of her. For some reason, Kaito was much stronger than his own usual self.

"Kaito-nii is finally going to be seme!" Miku giggled. At Miku's remark, Meiko's face turned as red as her outfit.

"B-BaKaito, g-get off!" Meiko yelled, trying to kick Kaito's leg out from under him.

"I refuse Mei-chan. We need to have a talk about all those times you've abused me...and our relationship."

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?" Meiko protested. "We have none other than the fact that I beat you up everyday!"

"We both know you and I want a more..." kaito cocked his head to the side as he searched for a better use of words. "Intimate relationship."

"You go Kaito! Go get your prize and keep it!" Len cheered.

"Wait a-KAGAMINE LEN, ARE YOU RECORDING THIS? GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" Meiko ordered, her face still bright red.

"Don't mind him Mei-chan," Kaito said, taking off his scarf and wrapping Meiko tightly in it.

"Don't call me Mei-chan," Meiko muttered, looking to the side. Kaito smirked and brushed his lips against her cheeks. Meiko twitched but did her best to not show that she was actually enjoying it. However, she vowed to mess Kaito up good when he-

"Wait, are you drunk?" Meiko smelled the familiar scent of her prized sake on Kaito's breath. "Did you...drink MY sake?"

_Enough of being tied up. He's getting mauled tonight._

"I love you Mei-chan."

Meiko stopped moving altogether, before managing to speak and look Kaito in the face.

"Y-you're lying." Meiko stuttered.

"Actually, onee-san, since Kaito-nii is drunk, he's telling the truth. You should see yourself when you're drunk," Rin laughed. "It's so cute."

"Kaito-nii secretly loves you. He's afraid to get mauled by you though," Len said, pointing the camera directly at Kaito and Meiko's faces.

"Would you STOP recording already?"

"Hey, Rin and Len!" Miku yelled dramatically. "Let's get Meiko-nee drunk so she can admit her feelings for Kaito-nii!"

"OKAY!" the Kagamines chorused together.

"Wait, you really aren't gonna-" Meiko started.

Miku's innocent yet evil smile.

"Um, did I mention we ran out of sake?"

Rin's opening of the fridge door, revealing bottles of sake on every visible shelf.

"C-could you at least turn the camera-"

Len gripped the camera tighter, shaking his head no, grabbing a nearby plug to keep it charged.

"ATTACK!" Miku and Rin yelled together, grabbing bottles of sake and tackling Meiko. Miku spared a dazed Kaito a glance before shoving a bottle of sake down his throat.

**Beep.**

The screen went black for a moment, and then it replayed back to the scene. The present Kaito sweatdropped at how evil the trio of Miku, Rin and Len could be.

* * *

><p>Strangely, Meiko and Kaito were dancing with each other in a sloppy way. The trio responsible could barely contain their laughter. Len set the camera down for a short while to keep it from shaking.<p>

"Y'know Kaito," Meiko hiccuped. "When I beat you up, I DO do it out of love, but you're such a pervert and stuff."

Kaito collapsed on top of Meiko, hugging her tightly.

"I really love you Meiko-chan," Kaito muttered. Meiko smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too BaKaito."

Kaito hiccuped a powerful hiccup, causing him to jump up and down into Meiko's chest.

"Alright, fun's over," Meiko growled. She cracked her knuckles together before twisting his neck painfully, and then doing some other painful stuff to other parts of his body.

"Uh, guys," Len started. "Is Meiko-nee really drunk? Because it seems like..."

"Sh-she's supposed to be..." Rin replied.

Meiko left Kaito hanging upside down by his scarf. Sighing, she brushed her lips against his mouth, before glaring at the younger kids.

"If you thought I could get drunk with only ten bottles of sake," she started, smirking victoriously. "Well, you've miscalculated."

"I TOLD you we should've given her more sake!" Rin yelled, hugging Miku in chibi form.

"TO EACH THEIR FREAKING OWN!" Len yelled, dropping the camera and zooming out of the room.

"KAGAMINE LEN! I'M DEALING WITH YOU LATER!" Rin yelled.

Meiko DID look a little tipsy. With the bravest courage anyone ever showed in the Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku ran into Meiko with a battle cry, knocking the older woman into Kaito(who had fallen from his scarf a long time ago anyway). Miku quickly tied them together with the scarf.

"My work here...is done."

"MIKU!"

"And I take my leave." Miku zipped out of the room as a teal blur.

Slowly, Rin grabbed the camera and said to it, "Well, operation KaiMei IS a success...I guess..."

* * *

><p>Kaito looked at the twins. They grinned.<p>

"That was interesting," Kaito said at last.

Suddenly the door to the room broke down into pieces, showing a dark aura holding up a familiar diva tied up by her own twintails.

"Miku-nee?" Rin exclaimed.

"RUN!" Miku screamed, before fainting.

"You three had the GUTS to send this video to EVERY Vocaloid, even the UTAUS and VOYAKILOIDS?"

"If it makes you feel better, we also posted it on NicoNicoDouga and YouTube. And it was all Miku's idea," Len said nervously.

"LIES!" Miku yelled.

"You...what?" Meiko whispered dangerously.

**Some Screams Later.**

"So...does that mean we're dating?" Kaito asked nervously.

"I guess," Meiko sighed. "But...I'm not quite down with you yet."

"Mei-chan said yes!" Kaito cheered. His smile died down when Meiko roughly grabbed his hair. She smashed her mouth onto his and landed a fist on his stomach.

"RECORDED!" Len cheered weakly, holding a smaller camcorder in his hands. He shoved it down the place where the sun never shines and fainted.

Meiko shook her head before she left the room. She poked her head back inside for a while.

"If you three are going to play matchmaker, then I suggest starting operation Lukapo."


End file.
